japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Ball Z movie 2
Dragon Ball Z The World's Strongest Guy (ドラゴンボールZ　この世で一番強いヤツ) is the second Dragon Ball Z film. It was release in theaters in Japan on March 10, 1990. This film premiered in Japan at the 1990 Toei Cartoon Festival along with movies from the Akuma-kun, and Sally the Witch series. FUNimation Entertainment released it in English on May 27, 1998. In the English version, the movie is just call Dragon Ball Z The World's Strongest. While looking at the Dragon Radar, Oolong notices that all of the Dragon Balls are starting to be gathered together. He and Gohan, who were also searching for the Dragon Balls, head out to investigate and end up at the Tsurumai-Tsuburi Mountains’ eternal wall of ice, where coincidentally, Piccolo is also training. Dr. Kochin summons Shenron and wishes for Dr. Wheelo’s lab to be released from the frozen ice. After Dr. Wheelo is released, the Z Warriors must fight the evil villain or the world will be destroy. However it's reveal that Master Roshi is actually the strongest warrior, so he has his three former students help him battle the villain so the Earth can be at peace. After Dr. Wheele is kill, the Z warriors go camping again. Plot The movie begins with Son Gohan and Oolong searching for the Dragon Balls that have all been gathered in the frozen Tsumisumbri Mountains (with the latter obviously wanting to wish for underwear). Before they reach them, Shenron is summoned by Dr. Kochin, who wishes for Dr. Wheelo and their laboratory to be thawed from an unbreakable ice. Later, Piccolo is ambushed by three mysterious warriors and knocked out cold while trying to defend Gohan and Oolong from. Later on, Gohan has a weird dream about him and Piccolo. Kochin then kidnaps Master Roshi and Bulma, thinking that Roshi is the world's strongest and a suitable body for Wheelo, whose own body was destroyed, leaving him only as a brain. Roshi is tested by Kochin's Bio-Warriors, and despite putting up a decent fight while being outnumbered three to one, is ultimately defeated. Bulma then reveals that Goku is the strongest, just as he approaches Wheelo's fortress to save his friends. Before however, Goku and Chi-Chi confront Oolong and Gohan on what they know about the group who kidnapped Bulma and Master Roshi. After reaching the fortress, Goku is attacked by the Bio-Warriors, but easily defeats them with the Kaio-ken, and is also joined by Gohan and Kuririn. They then arrive at Wheelo's lab where Bulma is being held, but run into Piccolo, who was brainwashed into returning to his old ways when he was captured earlier. Goku and Piccolo then fight each other, but Gohan's anger causes the mind-controlling device on Piccolo to break. Kochin tries to shoot Kuririn and Bulma with his machine gun-arm, but is disarmed by Roshi. Wheelo then breaks out of the wall, revealing his brain to be inside a huge robot; Dr. Kochin accidentally dies in the resulting reveal. Realizing that he was being controlled, Piccolo attacks Dr. Wheelo, only to be brushed aside. As Wheelo jumps into the air, Goku, Kuririn, and Roshi fire the Master-Student Kamehameha, which does nothing to Wheelo. Goku, Gohan, Kuririn, Piccolo, and Roshi then attack Wheelo, but are unable to win. Goku then fires his Kaio-ken Kamehameha (at multiplier x4) and shoots Wheelo into space. Wheelo decides to destroy the Earth with his Planet Geyser energy wave, but Kuririn comedy tries to stop the Doctor, but is unsuccessful. But Piccolo and Gohan are able to stop him for a while. Goku uses the previously collected energy for a Spirit Bomb; and launches it at Wheelo and destroys the mad scientist. Voice Cast :Japanese *'Masako Nozawa' as Son Goku & Son Gohan *'Toshio Furukawa' as Piccolo *'Mayumi Tanaka' as Kuririn *'the late Hiromi Tsuru' as Bulma *'Naoki Tatsuta' as Oolong *'Mayumi Sho' as Chi-Chi *'the late Kohei Miyauchi' as Master Roshi *'the late Daisuke Gori' as Turtle & Misokatsun *'the late Kenji Utsumi' as Shenlong *'the late Koji Yada' as Dr. Kochin *'Yukimasa Kishino' as Kishime *'Ken Yamaguchi' as Ebifurya *'Koji Nakata' as Dr. Wheelo *'Joji Yanami' as the Narrator :English *'Sean Schemmel' as Goku *'Stephanie Nadolny' as Gohan *'Christopher Sabat' as Piccolo, the Turtle & Shenlong *'Sonny Strait' as Kuririn *'Tiffany Vollmer' as Bulma *'Brad Jackson' as Oolong *'Cynthia Cranz' as Chi-Chi *'Mike McFarland' as Master Roshi *'Chris Cason' as Bio Men *'Troy Baker' as Dr. Kochin *'Chris Rager' as Kishime *'Matthew Tompkins' as Ebifurya *'Robert McCollum' as Misokatsun *'Robert Bruce Elliott' as Dr. Wheelo *'Kyle Hebert' as the Narrator Trivia *This DBZ film name is similar to the original second episode of the DBZ anime, "The World's Strongest Team". *The wish Oolong wants to make with the Dragon Balls in this movie is exactly the same wish he made in the Dragon Ball anime specifically the episode "A Wish to the Eternal Dragon". However, Shenron will not grant the same wish more than once. *A scene that takes place during the anime, Piccolo sacrificing himself to save Gohan from being killed by Nappa, is shown when Gohan falls asleep during studying. *Bulma's appearance in this movie is nearly identical to her appearance while a spectator during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Master Roshi's clothes are also very similar to the ones he wore when he, Tien and Chaozu were collecting the Dragon Balls in the King Piccolo Saga. *The villains in this movie are named after food from Nagoya, the city Akira Toriyama is from. *In the English version, Dr. Wheelo's name is pronounced as it is spelled. *This movie is known for using the correct Japanese pronunciation of "Kaio ken". Although in FUNimation's English version of the movie, they still pronounces it "KEI-O-KEN". *Goku did not turn Super Saiyan when it was needed, showing strain at the use of a Kaio-ken x4 and still wearing King Kai's symbol. *This movie starts the three movie chain for main villains killed by Goku using a Spirit Bomb. Dr. Wheelo, Tullece and Lord Slug are all killed by Goku's Spirit Bomb. *Scenes from this movie are shown in the Dragon Ball Z Original English anime opening, "Rock the Dragon". *Even though Frieza does not appear in the movie, his theme is played when Dr. Wheelo attempts to transfer his mind into Goku's body. *The 11th Shunsuke Kikuchi music package for the franchise starts here. The cues were designated "M9XX" codes, and this package would make its series debut in Namek's Defense. all information on Dragon Ball Z movie 2 came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_The_World%27s_Strongest Category:FILMS